


Born In The Shade

by A_Bluejay_Named_Cas



Series: The Shade Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bluejay_Named_Cas/pseuds/A_Bluejay_Named_Cas
Summary: Far into the future, humanity has lost its role as the top of the food chain. Dark creatures known as Escourdia's roam the earth. No one knows where they came from, why they came, or why they have a blood lust for humanity. What they do know however is that they have only one hope. Humans with abilities that can combat against these dark demons. These humans are known as Shades.Follow the tale of three people. Libelle, an eighteen year old girl who discovers a part of her she never knew was there, Zorala, an seventeen year old boy who has a power he wishes he never had, and Rykinlock, a nineteen year old man who hates the idea of the super powered humans known as shades.





	Born In The Shade

Long ago, it is said that humans were the dominant species of planet Earth. It was said that with just one push of a button, one man could kill thousands at once. Humanity had nowhere to go but up. That is, until the Escurodia appeared. It is still unknown where these creatures came from or why they came, but humanity did know one thing. These beings had powers that no one could stop and a blood-lust that could never be filled. They were made out of pure darkness and when they came, they took the shape of the animals of earth, both existing and extinct. To make matters worse, the arrival of these creatures had caused all power on Earth to go out. No power plants, nuclear plants, or any other structures could create any form of electricity. To make matters worse, the great weapons of destruction that humanity once could use had become utterly useless. Maybe, if humanity had been prepared for such a massive onslaught, maybe if they had some sort of tool to stop the Escurodia from appearing, maybe then, humanity could have had a fighting chance. For well over three hundred years, humanity fought against these violent beasts but were ultimately being destroyed. Until finally, a very powerful Escurodia was found dead near humanities last stronghold.

Humanity used the remains of this deceased beast and, after years of research and test trials, they finally found a way to fight back. They found that when you inject a mixture of all the liquids in a Escurodia inside of a human, they gain special abilities that are strong enough to destroy an Escurodia. On top of this, their aging process freezes the day they turn twenty and all their senses become heightened. Humanity found five volunteers and injected the rest of their serum into them. These five humans and all others like them became known as Shades but, by the time Shades were created, humanity was already near the point of extinction. The five Shades, who later became known as the Ancient Ones, were who all the last humans turned to for protection and leadership. Indifferent on their plans of actions, the Ancient Ones split off to create their own ways of life, and creating small colonies in hopes of re-population.

The first Ancient One, known as Gila, had always been a very religious person. She took the humans who were loyal to their God(s) and created the colonies known as After-Lusts. This type of colony worships God(s) and prays daily for their survival. They believe that the Escurodia are a divine punishment and that only if they worship their God(s) would humanity thrive once again. They also believe that only those with divine blood can become a Shade causing all Shades to be worshipped and placed in an almost dictator like situation.

The second Ancient One, known as Dayia, was a man who believed in the power of the human spirit. He believed that humanity should never stop fighting against their threat and that they are now in the second Heroic Age. He took the humans who never gave up and with them he created the colonies known as Kannolias. Their colonies are constantly training to fight against the Escurodia and most people this colony are thought to have a superiority complex. They create objects that can power Shades. When a baby is born into this colony, they are immediately turned into a Shade in order for them to be a better warrior when they grow up. Their youngest warriors are only eight years old and their training begins at four years old.

The third Ancient One, known as Giesta, vanished. Only said to appear when a lonely, defenseless child in in danger. She saves them, drops them off in a colony, then vanishes once again. No one knows where she goes and some even say she is an angel who guards innocence while others say she is selfish due to her not protecting colonies.  
The forth Ancient One, known as Deus, travels all around the world, finding any scrapes of humanity, pulling them together, and creates small colonies in hopes to prolong the existence of humans. The small colonies he creates become known as Spera colonies. People who live in these colonies only hope for peace and they try their best to continue human life on earth in hopes that one day, peace can return.

Then there is finally, the fifth Shade known as Jaelyn. She created her own Spera colony in the treetops near a beach known as Nova Comacoes. She formed her colony up in the trees to protect them from the wandering dangers below. Her home sits in the centre of her colony in order to protect them. She spends most of her time expanding her colony along the seaboard. Due to this, Nova Comacoes is the largest colony ever built and is still growing. Jaylen is the only Shade in Nova Comacoes.  
Those who disagreed with the idea of Shades decided to stay behind, creating their own colony known as Kaku-Shindi. Their colony that believes that the Escurodia are beings of good and that it is a sign that they should just wait out their inevitable deaths. These colonies had no Shades and refuse any help from other colonies. They are just waiting for the world to end and do whatever they want.

Hundreds of years later, humanity has gone back up in population but has failed to regain its dominance over earth. However, the battle still goes on to this day. With the Shades and the Ancient Ones still living, there is a burning hope deep down in each human’s heart that prays that one day, the Escurodia will finally be destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you like this story. I have been wanting to write this for a long time but never had the guts to do it until recently. I am loving writing this story though and I want to know your thoughts. If you see something that doesn't make sense or any mistakes, please comment. We all grow more when we are honest with each other and I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I will try to update ASAP but I do not know how long each chapter will take me to write. My goal is once a month but I don't know yet. Don't be shy, please leave a reply.


End file.
